Waiting
by Cynthia Zharya
Summary: Three years ago he left her. Will he return this time, or will she wait in vain? Cynthia x Steven, LoliShotaShipping. First attempt, needs reviews. One-Shot, complete.


**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! Even though this is a bit early. Hehe.**

**Warning: Contains major LoliShotaShipping content, plus a few mentions of AlexandrianShipping and MossShipping. **

The snow fell delicately outside, each flake a glittering mote of silver. Occasionally an atmospheric eddy would whip them into abstract patterns, swirling in their own dance. No sign of a blizzard that usually pounded the League building in late December. A good sign.

Cynthia sighed and drew the blinds back over the full length window that stretched from floor to ceiling. Today was Christmas Eve, and the Sinnoh League members gathered once a year then to celebrate this occasion. A merry fire popped and crackled in the fireplace, providing warmth and festive cheer to the function room. A medium-sized Christmas tree stood in one corner, the Jirachi angel on it flashing silver in the firelight.

Gardenia, Maylene and Candice had arrived earlier, a few hours before the event was due to start. The three girls were gossiping, their discussions peppered with fits of giggling, frantic shushing and embarrassed stuttering. Definitely something Cynthia would not want to hear on a day like this.

She absent-mindedly scratched Garchomp under the chin, the dragon humming in pleasure. Pulling open the curtain, she caught a flash of movement below. Deciding it was not worth investigating, Cynthia let her thoughts drift.

Why did she invite him to this celebration anyway? He wasn't a League member, not even from this region. Perhaps she had done it on impulse and in goodwill, but would he actually come tonight? It wasn't as if he had a family or something, however maybe there were other pressing matters at hand. And what would he say when they met again? It had been several years, after all. Time and distance had set them apart.

So many questions.

Artemis, clad in her usual white and red outfit, burst into the room with a rather unceremonious crash. She proclaimed her arrival with a loud "I'm heeeeeeeere!" and proceeded to dump her multicoloured presents into the thirteen piles present beneath the Christmas tree. The tree wobbled slightly and the Jirachi at the top nearly toppled over but (thank goodness!) didn't fall. The blond trainer waved to Cynthia across the function room and then plonked herself down beside the three Gym Leaders in an exaggerated fashion. Cynthia tried to scowl in disapproval but smiled in spite of herself. Artemis could be a very good source of humour.

The Champion turned back to the window, letting her memories distract her from the present.

_Three years ago. Hoenn in summer. The sweltering heat certainly did not dampen the enthusiasm of the crowd when the tournament winner was announced. It should have been her, since she was poised to win in the final battle, but why did she withhold the final blow? Perhaps it was instinct or just plain impulse, but it didn't change the fact that he had won. All she could do was to watch from the stands, cheering her tag battle partner on._

_She was leaving Hoenn directly after the tournament ended on a plane back to Sinnoh, so he had opted to spend those last few hours with her. They had enjoyed each other's company, just like before. However, all good things must come to an end, so she left the tropic land behind for three years. And him._

Cynthia heard later that he had bypassed the Elite Four by virtue of his win and defeated the Champion, but he gave up the status a year later. Why would he put his effort to waste anyway?

Three years later she had invited him to her home region. So much had changed. For one, she became Champion and he had relegated that honour for reasons that had never reached her ears.

A lot could change in three years. _Everything _could change in three years. Did she still know him anymore?

Cynthia shuddered.

A shrill shriek punctured her eardrums, breaking her out of her reverie.

"No! there's absolutely_ nothing_ between us!" A very flustered Candice defended herself, "for the millionth time!"

Maylene giggled while Artemis groaned and facepalmed.

Gardenia smirked. "Like we're going to fall for _that,_ Candice. Seriously, what's between you and Volker?"

"I. Said. There's. Nothing. Between. Us." Candice emphasised each word with a frantic gesture, a desperate scowl marring her delicate features. She paused, a small smile lighting up her face, before demanding; "Well then, I heard you were dating Roark."

Gardenia looked stunned, her face going slightly red. "Candice, get your ears cleaned! We're just friends. No romance at all. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Zero. No one believes your baseless rumours."

While the Grass-type Gym Leader's voice quavered slightly, it was much more level than Candice's. However, Candice's statement had achieved its intended effect- Gardenia had forgotten about tormenting her about Volkner. Uh, not that she was tormented in the least, of course. There was nothing between her and Volkner. Yes, that was right. Nothing beyond a small childhood crush- that she was long _over_, mind you.

Candice was about to reply when the door opened and a voice sounded in the doorway. "Sorry Gardenia, I have to disappoint you. _I_ believe her."

It was Sunnyshore's 'Shining, Shocking Star' (one wonders who came up with it. If you think about it, it was quite an egoistic title.), with his loyal Jolteon. They matched, with Jolteon's spiky yellow fur matching its trainer's blonde hair. However, the rather cute Jolteon was not the centre of attention this time, for beside Volkner was a girl.

"Volkner!" Maylene gasped. "… And who's that?"

"Jasmine," the Sunyshore Gym Leader introduced his companion, "Steel-type Gym Leader from Johto."

The brown-haired girl bobbed her head, smiling shyly. Her plain white-and-green dress draped over her petite frame neatly, the laced hem hanging decently at her knees. She drew closer to Volkner, who put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"She's been frequenting Sunnyshore lately. You must have seen her, hmm?" Volkner continued, smiling in an amused way at the disbelieving look on Gardenia's face and the way Candice suddenly flopped in relief.

Candice nodded her thanks to him and shot a triumphant "_I told you so_" look at Gardenia, but the latter was too busy blushing to notice- the faint red on her cheeks had grown more noticeable, and for good reason. Byron had arrived with his son Roark shortly after Volkner, discreetly slipping into the building around the Electric-type trainer. Trademark shovel over his shoulder, the man had given the Eterna Gym Leader a wink as he shoved his son over with the shovel, making Maylene and Candice burst into hysterical giggling.

By now other people were arriving. Volkner and his girlfriend were lost in the crowd, as Fantina pirouetted in along with her Mismagius.

Crasher Wake followed, Maylene excusing herself to attack her muscular uncle with her energetic Riolu. For once Flint wasn't listening to his earphones- his music player was on full blast, causing everyone to cringe at the sudden onslaught of deafening music as he sauntered into the room, Aaron trailing behind like a particularly energetic shadow. With Beautifly trailing behind _him _like a fluttering, insect-like shadow.

Cynthia frowned involuntarily, then stopped herself, confused by her own actions.

Something was..._off_ about the kid, probably the presence that stalked him perpetually. Such a thing was invisible to the naked eye but could be perceived by psychics and those sensitive to aura, which was the life force radiated by all living things.

The thought was quickly brushed aside as Lucian entered with his Espeon. Cynthia was immediately reminded of the last school year she had, and glared daggers at the person who (inevitably, she had to admit) ruined her graduation year. She was surprised when he did not respond in kind and instead acknowledged her with an almost imperceptible nod, retreating to a quiet corner to enjoy his book.

The doorknob clicked and Bertha's voice came from outside, "well, would anyone give me a hand?" Artemis opened the door for the skilled chef and Bertha pushed in a trolley, the first course of a Christmas dinner.

Apparently Bertha was the last to arrive, for the door was closed and no one else emerged out of the corridor beyond. Worry started to gnaw at Cynthia's heart.

She knew it was selfish and immature for her to think this way, for he would surely have his own schedule- maybe Wallace in Hoenn had invited him to Christmas as well. Or he was lost in another cave, too drawn to the glittering gems hidden within to want to leave.

But she had been so sure.

What if he didn't turn up after all?

Time had flowed by like a moon rose steadily into the sky, where it hung like a dimly glowing ornament as the last courses of dinner were wiped clean off their plates.

People gathered in their separate clusters of activities and apple cider was welcomed by all. Aaron had one glass too many and thus Bertha had sent him back to his room, wringing a promise out of the young one to stay in bed until midnight.

Maylene and Gardenia were playing Truth or Dare and had somehow managed to drag a very confused Roark into their game.

Crasher Wake and Byron were arm-wrestling over the dinner table, neither gaining the upper hand, thus bringing their contest to a standstill.

Flint was frantically trying to catch Volkner's attention, but the latter had eyes only for Jasmine and ignored his (rather annoying) friend to converse with her.

Bertha continued her knitting and observed the whole scene thoughtfully with a cross-stitching Artemis, occasionally bouncing comments off each other.

Lucian remained absorbed in his book.

Fantina practiced her latest aria in the background. While she didn't understand why Cynthia was so distracted and panicky, she was happy to let Cynthia act as a spectator in her rehearsal so the Champion could get her mind off whatever she was worried about. Everyone was occupied with at least one thing to pass the time with.

Why was he still not here?

Was it an accident that had delayed, or ultimately prevented his arrival? Maybe there was another earthquake in Hoenn- she wasn't sure if disasters were common in Hoenn. What if he was dying somewhere? What if he'd already died? What if-

What if he wasn't coming at all?

What if he wasn't coming not because of an unforeseen hold-up, but because he decided that he couldn't be bothered.

That would be...terrible.

_No! Don't think about that! _Cynthia firmly reined in her wandering thoughts.

And the door opened. Silently. Cynthia's pulse raced.

He came.

Steven smiled as he saw her, casually brushing snow from his black jacket. Suddenly it seemed as if their parting was merely days ago and they had trusted each other as much as before.

But something was different. His eyes, once a catlike yellow, had darkened to a shade of teal. An easily overlooked detail. Perhaps he was wearing contacts, that was all.

"You came." She whispered with barely concealed joy. The rational part of her was the only thing that kept her from throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for being late. I was...uh... _delayed_ by a group of Probopass on the way, so I needed time to lose them and come here. Now then, shall we go outside first?" He took her hand gently, smiling.

She nodded gratefully and followed him into the snowy night.

The snow fell softly on the silver pines that formed a forest behind the League building. The full moon was radiant above the pine grove, shining with a silvery light. It was dark, but the moonlight lent the forest a magical feel. Volbeat and Illumise danced across the sky in fantastic formations. A few Furret ventured into their path, flashes of fur that stopped for a while to taste the air before darting past. Cynthia sighed. It was such a romantic night.

"Three years. It has been too long." Steven murmured.

"I've missed you." She was sure he must be able to hear the rushing of her blood, or if not that, then he could feel her trembling all over.

His eyes softened. "There's no need to work yourself up that much." They had stopped walking as Steven touched her shoulder gently, and she had felt her heart leap. She had wanted to make contact badly, to reassure herself that he was really there.

But she could not. Her rationality restrained her.

They fell into an easy conversation. Friendly, harmless chat. Told each other what was going on in their home regions. Reminisced of the short but memorable times they had spent together during the Hoenn League Tournament.

When Steven got up, Cynthia found herself clutching his arm instinctively, frantic that he was going to leave. She quickly checked herself, letting go reluctantly and muttering apologies.

Steven laughed –a sound so melodious in the silent night. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving yet. I was just going to get some apple cider."

She nodded, an embarrassed blush heating up her cheeks.

Steven left for the League building and came back with cider, like he said. Cynthia suppressed a sigh of relief when he returned, and then hurriedly brushed herself off- she realized that she had been sitting there letting the delicate snowflakes pile up on her, frozen with the fear that Steven wasn't going to come back.

"Um...thanks for coming all the way..." she said after a few sips of apple cider, breaking the silence.

"Ah, no need to thank me." he replied with a good-natured smile. "We haven't seen each other for so long. I obviously wouldn't give up an opportunity for us to catch up with each other. After all, what are friends for?"

Cynthia couldn't help but feel a small prickle of disappointment when Steven mentioned 'friends'. But...of course they were friends. Nothing more than that. Just very good friends.

"What are you staring at the ground for?" he suddenly asked. Cynthia looked up with a jolt, seeing Steven leaning towards her slightly with concern and a bit of curiosity. Startled by the close proximity Cynthia jerked backwards, saying in an unnaturally high voice, "Uh, nothing!"

"Are you alright, Cynthia? You're acting quite strangely tonight..." Steven asked, very concerned now. "Do you have a fever or something?" He reached for her forehead. Cynthia, her rationality starting to malfunction, shook her head vigorously and swatted Steven's hand away.

"Is there something on your mind? Fantina told me just now that you seemed distracted all evening."

Cynthia looked weakly at Steven, mentally screaming for him to just drop the subject. "I...I just...don't...want you to leave again..."

Steven laughs again. There is a flurry of black and then Cynthia feels very warm- it takes a while for her to realise that Steven is hugging her. It didn't seem possible for her blush to deepen, but it did.

"Don't be paranoid, Cynthia." Steven's voice is gentle. "Just remember that no matter how far apart we may physically be, I'll always be thinking about you."

If her emotions weren't a tangled mess by now, this did it. Cynthia's heartbeat gradually slowed as she felt Steven rest his chin on her head. It was...warm...but it was also...extremely _weird._ Despite that, she managed a smile.

_I'll be thinking about you too, Steven._

"How romantic~" Candice coos softly, watching the two black figures embrace in the snow.

"Shush, don't let them hear you!" Maylene cautions, but she too is happy for the Sinnoh Champion. She shifts slightly, her legs numb from kneeling in the snow.

"Tis' the stuff of dramas." Gardenia nods, shivering slightly from the cold. She isn't bothered by the prickling leaves of the bush they were hiding behind; but being from sunny Eterna, she wasn't taking the cold very well.

"Well whatdoyaknow? Our very own Champion likes that dude from Hoenn!" Flint said, leaning against the tree he had opted to hide behind. Volkner had found an excuse to ignore him for the night, and thus the Elite had decided to join forces with the trio of female Gym Leaders. A decision which was paying off. "If only I bought a camera..."

"Ssssh!" All three girls snapped at him.

And the snowflakes kept falling.

**A/N: Yay. Thanks goes to Winterkitten for being an awesome beta and for helping me complete this story. Honshu: The Fourth Dragon will be going on a hiatus while I upgrade the chapters.**

**Keep writing!**


End file.
